Big Fans
by Shiazen
Summary: Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata di balik sifat pendiam seorang Hatake Kakashi, terdapat jiwa seorang penggemar yang begitu fanatik? Just random fic, but I hope no OOC. Mind to RnR, CnC?


Yo! Saya kembali ke fandom ini setelah sekian lama ilang. Kayaknya ga ada yang kenal saya ya? Pennem saya dulu Intan-chan (kayaknya masih belum ada yang kenal) ah yasudahlah, saya lagi pengen aja bikin fic Naruto :D. Humor ringan, lumayan untuk mengisi kebosanan ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BIG FANS<br>By Shia Zen**

Disclaimer: Icha-icha tactics punya Jiraiya. Jiraiya punya Masashi Kishimoto. Makashi Kishimoto punya saya *disambit-icha-icha-tactics

Warnings: AR, Random, moga ga OOC DX

* * *

><p>"Ayolah, kumohooooooooon!" teriak seorang pria berambut abu-abu itu bagaikan seekor singa yang meraung-raung kelaparan. Ia terlihat frustasi, meskipun secara keseluruhan yang bisa dilihat dari wajahnya hanyalah mata kanannya. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan betapa besar keinginannya kali ini. Ia terus memohon dan menggedor-gedor pintu. Berteriak agar orang di dalamnya kembali, dan mengatakan apa yang ia ingin dengar, memberinya apa yang paling ia inginkan. Namun ia tahu, usahanya sia-sia.<p>

Kini ia hanya bisa meratapi nasib di depan etalase. Di balik masker hitamnya, terpatri kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Guyuran hujan yang entah datangnya dari mana membuat suasana melodramatis itu kian terasa. Pria tadi mengepalkan tangannya dan mendongak. "SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

_**Konohagakure, 06.00 a. m**_

'_Kriiiiiiiiing…'_

"Hoaaaah!" Ninja bermata sayu itu menguap, merenggangkan badannya yang masih kaku, kemudian bangkit dan mematikan alarm. Ia mengusap mata kanannya, menemukan kotoran kering di sana, kemudian menempelkannya pada dinding terdekat.

Kakashi melihat sekitar dan menguap lagi. Hari ini ia tidak ada misi, jadi ia bisa bersantai sejenak. Ia menoleh dan melihat kalender yang ada di kanan kamarnya. Pria itu memicingkan matanya ketika menemukan tanda khusus pada tanggal hari ini.

'_Aneh,' _pikir Kakashi. Ia tidak pernah menandai kalender sebelumnya, kecuali jika benar-benar penting. Namun yang benar-benar 'aneh' di sini adalah bentuk tanda itu. Sebuah bentuk hati berwarna merah mengelilingi angka itu. Jika hari ini memang sepenting itu, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Kakashi memeriksa bagian bawah kalender bulan itu, dan menemukan sebaris tulisan berukuran kecil yang berbunyi:

'_Sekarang waktunya, jangan terlambat atau kau akan menyesal.'_

Ninja senior itu makin heran dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia BENAR-BENAR tidak ingat ada acara pening apa hari ini.

Masih berusaha mengingat-ingat, Kakashi bersiap dan menggunakan seragam ninja konohanya—meskipun hari ini tidak ada misi, mungkin ia suka dengan model baju itu—dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan. Barangkali udara segar akan membuatnya teringat akan apa yang ia lupakan.

~oOo~

Sedangkan di jalan utama Konoha, terlihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap—err, mungkin lebih tepatnya, seorang bertanya dan yang satunya lagi menjawab dengan gusar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak sedang mengangkat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

"Hai Sakura, kau sedang apa?" Tanya bocah berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang mandi! Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku sedang membawa tumpukan buku ini!" Sakura mendengus kesal pada bocah berambut kuning di sampingnya.

"Wah, saying sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Sakura mandi. Hehehehe…"

Bukk!

Dan kalimat terakhir Naruto sukses membuat Sakura naik pitam dan melancarkan pukulan mautnya.

"Ouw! Sakit, Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri!"

Naruto pun terdiam, masih mengernyit kesakitan.

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Apa!"

"Kau ada acara nanti malam?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus! Kau mau—"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak."

"Atau mungkin—"

"Tidak."

"Sebentar saj—"

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" kini Sakura berteriak penuh luapan emosi, membuat tumpukan buku ditanganya bergoyang bagaikan menara pisa yang hendak roboh.

"Hey, hey, ada apa ini?" terdengar suara pria yang jelas lebih dewasa. Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat asal suara.

"Guru Kakashi?" pertanyaan Sakura tidak perlu dijawab. Kakashi hanya tersenyum pada muridnya itu.

"Eh? Guru Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kali ini Naruto bertanya.

"Um, apa kau tahu hari apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hari Senin kan?"

"Bukan, bukan! Maksudku, ada acara penting apa hari ini? Peringatan mungkin?"

Naruto dan Sakura menggeleng serentak.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, guru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kakashi sambil mengaruk-garuk rambutnya meski tidak gatal—atau mungkin memang gatal, hanya Kakashi yang tahu. "Um, kau mau kemana Sakura?"

"Mau mengantar buku-buku ini ke nona Tsunade. Ah iya! Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada nona Tsunade saja? Mungkin ia tahu ada peringatan penting apa hari ini." Usul Sakura

"Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan 'misteri' ini pada sang Hokage.

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat hokage, Kakashi ingin membaca novel yang biasa ia baca. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan icha-icha tactics? Ia sudah membaca novel itu hingga dua kali, karena seri kedua buku itu belum muncul. Tapi ketika Kakashi merogoh sakunya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

'_Sial, pasti tertinggal. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tanggalan itu hingga lupa membawa—'_ Mata Kakashi sontak melebar. Sebuah ingatan baru saja melintas tepat di depan kedua bola matanya. Dengan panik ia melihat sekitar.

"Naruto, jam berapa ini?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. Naruto memicingkan sebelah matanya, heran.

"Jam sebelas, kurasa. Ada ap—"

Sebelum Naruto mendapat jawaban, Kakashi sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap heran.

'_Siaaaal! Aku terlambat!'_ Kakashi berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia baru saja teringat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya BENAR-BENAR menyesal jika lupa. Dan ia lupa. Ia lupa jika ia tidak boleh lupa. Kakashi berlari lebih kencang dari seekor anjing pelacak. Tujuan akhirnya adalah: TOKO BUKU KONOHA.

Ya, toko buku. Kenapa? Kaena…

Jiraiya telah menerbitkan icha-icha tactics volume 2!

Dan faktanya, selama dua tahun terakhir, novel itu benar-benar laris. Karena memiliki banyak penggemar, ia harus datang tepat waktu agar tidak kehabisan. Dan ia terlambat!

Ketika Kakashi sampai di took buku itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah poster besar icha-icha tactics volume 2 yang baru saja terbit. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia berlari dan memasuki toko. Namun, ia terlambat. Novel itu telah habis.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

~oOo~

Kakashi termangu di atas kursi taman. Ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan novel itu. Meski ia sudah meminta, memohon, menyogok, bahkan membongkar seisi toko, ia tetap saja tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, tidak menemukan apa yang paling ia inginkan. Novel itu benar-benar habis. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesal di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Guru Kakashi?"

Suara Naruto membuat Kakashi terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap muridnya lesu.

"Hahahaha, aku tahu! Pasti novel bodoh itu, kan?"

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana, tapi guru Kakashi tidak perlu sedih begitu. Aku punya novel itu, dan guru bisa memilikinya."

Kini Kakashi heran sekaligus senang. Heran karena Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, dan senang karena ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Naruto, kau membeli novel itu?" Tanya Kakashi, heran.

"Tentu saja tidak! Pertapa genit tu sendiri yang memberinya padaku setelah latihan. Aku tidak suka dan sama sekali tidak tertarik. Awalnya ingin kubuang, tapi karena tidak enak hati padanya, jadi kusimpan saja." Terang Naruto.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Itu kan hadiah dari tuan Jiraiya padamu, Naruto?"

"Hah! Sudahlah. Kan guru sendiri juga menginginkannya. Lagipula aku tidak suka novel itu!"

"Um, terimakasih Naruto. Tidak, kurasa terimakasih saja tidak cukup. Kau mau sesuatu?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto sejak tadi. Bocah jabrik itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku mau ramen!"

"Tidak masalah," kata Kakashi. Ia tidak peduli jika uang nya nanti habis untuk mentraktir Naruto, karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Hey, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak suka Novel itu?" Tanya Kakshi, mungkin jawabannya sudah bisa diprediksi, tapi ia menyukai novel itu, mengapa Naruto tidak?

"Tidak tertarik! Ia membuat seri kedua novel itu saat kami berlatih. Dan aku tahu proses pembuatannya. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah novel yang inspirasinya diambil dari gadis-gadis yang sedang berendam? **Hanya orang genit seperti Jiraiya yang mau membacanya!**"

Oke, kalimat terakhir Naruto membuat jiwa Kakashi sedikit terguncang. Tapi kemudian Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak, tidak! Kurasa tidak separah itu jika guru Kakashi saja suka."

Kakashi pun ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Namun di hati kecil Kakashi, ia bertanya; _'A-aku, genit?'_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf! DX Saya rasa Kakashi di sini OOC sekali DX Padahal saya sebenarnya Cuma ingin menonjolkan 'sisi gila' Kakashi. Ingat bagaimana cara Naruto menang lawan kakashi untuk merebut lonceng itu? Lalu waktu Kakashi membaca novel icha-icha tactics saat memecahkan kode Jiraiya? Jadi saya ingin menonjolkan sisi itu saja DX Tapi kayaknya kelewat OOC ya? DX Dan lagi, Icha-Icha Tactics volume dua itu juga khayalan saya saja XD Okay, makasih karena sudah mau baca fic ini sampai akhir! Mind to review? Give your critics and correction please. Flame accepted.


End file.
